Backspace
by kiaara
Summary: Tentang Rivaille, tentang Eren, dari sudut pandang orang-orang yang mencintai mereka. AU. RivaEre. A birthday gift for Kazu Fuyuki.


/Armin/

Armin Arlert menemukan isi kotak bekal yang dibuatnya untuk Eren utuh lagi hari ini. Padahal besok adalah hari penting. Armin sudah memberitahu Rivaille-sensei untuk menyampaikan kepada Eren lewat sebuah surat tangan pendek di atas tumpukan tugas-tugas harian siswa di dalam loker. Nasi beras merah dengan telur setengah matang tanpa garam buatan Armin kini sudah basi, permukaan makanan rumahan hasil karyanya tampak licin berkeringat. Armin memutuskan untuk segera mengosongkan isinya ke dalam tempat sampah organik. Kemudian, Armin duduk di depan ruang olahraga, membuka ponsel pintarnya, mengaktifkan sambungan data, berburu ide, mencari-cari menu baru yang sekiranya tidak akan ditolak lagi oleh Eren.

"Daging asap, kornet ... Salad sayur dengan minyak zaitun ... Apa Eren sedang diet lemak, ya?"

Armin hanya ingin memastikan Eren selalu cukup makan meski mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi.

**.**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**

**BACKSPACE**

**Rivaille x Eren**

_**A Birthday Fanfic for Kazu Fuyuki.**_

**Tidak ada keuntungan materiil apapun yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

**.**

/Sasha/

Baru kali ini seingat Sasha Brauss, Rivaille-sensei tidak biasanya tidak ada di ruang ketertiban. Biasanya pagi-pagi guru berhati besi itu sudah berdiri bersilang lengan di tengah ruangan. Menghukum Connie yang selalu datang terlambat lima kali seminggu, Reiner yang bebal lantaran tidak pernah mau memakai sepatu hitam, dan Jean yang tidak pernah jera disuruh _sit up_ puluhan kali karena selalu malas memasukkan seragam. Rivaille-sensei juga tidak mengisi daftar absen dan jurnal mengajar di ruang guru. Sasha mengira bisa mengumpulkan surat pernyataan pelanggarannya tentang _'Saya tidak akan mengulangi lagi kebiasaan makan kentang diam-diam di kelas saat pelajaran apalagi sampai berceceran karena saya adalah Sasha Brauss bukan anak ayam' _besok, saat Rivaille-sensei sudah datang dan menekuk muka di balik mejanya.

"Apa acara besok malam jadi? Eren ikut atau tidak, ya, kira-kira?"

Dengan mudahnya perhatian Sasha teralih. Sasha memasukkan surat pelanggarannya ke dalam saku kemeja. Christa dan Mina sedang berbicara di dalam toilet wanita sampai suara keduanya terdengar sampai ke luar, mungkin asyik membicarakan diskonan sambil menyisir rambut atau berbedak. Mereka jarang mau tampak kusam di sekolah, tidak seperti Sasha yang hanya peduli soal makanan.

"Eren akan datang. Bersama Mikasa, Eren tidak mungkin datang sendirian."

Sasha memutuskan untuk ikut masuk, dan melihat ternyata Annie juga berada di sana. Gadis dingin itu tidak ikut bergabung dalam serunya pembicaraan teman-teman lain. Hanya membusakan sabun cair antiseptik, mengucurkan kran air, mencuci tangan dalam diam, kemudian meminta mereka bertiga tidak lagi membicarakan Eren. Annie berjalan keluar begitu saja, beranjak ke luar mendorong pintu setelah membuang remasan tisu bekas pakai yang dibawanya sejak dari dalam bilik toilet.

Sasha tidak lepas memandang punggung Annie sampai pintu toilet tertutup dari luar.

.

/Farlan/

Farlan Church sudah bosan mendengar suara mesin penjawab. Rivaille sudah semalaman tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya. Padahal mereka sudah berjanji akan bersama-sama ikut minum kopi bersama rekan guru ke tempat Mike dalam rangka menutup tahun ajaran hari ini. Farlan tahu Rivaille lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di rumah sakit, bahkan Rivaille pernah bertanya serius kepada Hanji Zoe apa enaknya jadi dokter selain jadi kebanggaan calon mertua.

Kemarin, Farlan dan Rivaille berpisah di pertigaan setelah selesai mengajar. Rivaille menyuruhnya pulang lebih dulu setelah mereka sampai di depan toko bunga milik keluarga Ral. Rivaille bilang tanpa kejelasan bahwa dirinya akan dijemput setelah itu dan menyuruh sahabatnya lekas pergi, meskipun Farlan sudah bosan bertanya memangnya Rivaille masih punya keluarga. Farlan mulai curiga Rivaille diam-diam akan berbelok mampir untuk berkencan dengan Petra.

"Tidak apa-apa aku meninggalkanmu di sini?"

Tapi prasangka Farlan tidak pernah terbukti mengingat ketertarikan Rivaille memang hanya Eren dan Eren seorang, siswa mereka yang brillian itu. Mengingatnya, Farlan tiba-tiba menjadi ragu. Lelaki tampan itu bukannya khawatir Rivaille akan diculik. Rivaille bahkan lebih galak dari penculik manapun menurut Farlan. Tapi masalahnya, saat itu turun gerimis lebat dan hanya Farlan yang membawa payung untuk melindungi mereka. Jika Rivaille ditinggalkan sendiri, berarti Rivaille akan berdiri basah kuyup di trotoar sampai jemputan datang. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga Farlan sudah diusir. Farlan menyalahkan dirinya yang tidak pernah paham betapa keras kepala teman baiknya itu.

"Mungkin tidur, lalu ponselnya dimatikan karena sedang mengisi baterai."

Farlan mencoba berpikir positif. Mungkin Rivaille sakit—flu, masuk angin, demam, sinusitis, apa saja—Farlan memutuskan untuk menelepon lagi saja sore nanti.

.

/Jean/

Mengisi jam senggang sekolah, Jean Kirsctein berniat menyortir kertas-kertas hasil ujiannya dan Eren yang menumpuk di laci lemari selama tiga tahun terakhir jadi teman sekamar di asrama. Jean melihat banyak angka berwarna-warni. Matematika, Sejarah Nasional, Sosiologi, Bahasa Inggris, dan betapa kontras nilainya dengan Eren di pelajaran Fisika. Jean tidak pernah menduga sebelumnya bahwa Eren begitu lihai menggunakan Hukum Kirchoff Pertama, besarnya kuat arus listrik yang menuju titik percabangan sama dengan jumlah kuat arus listrik yang meninggalkan titik percabangan itu. Jean menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang bahkan masih bingung menangani arus listrik dalam rangkaian kabel sederhana antara seri dan paralel. Mungkin selama ini Eren salah. Jean bukan muka kuda tapi otak kuda. Jean ingin bertanya apa Eren tidak salah menyuruhnya masuk teknik elektro di universitas nanti.

"Kau tidak bodoh, meskipun mukamu tampak bodoh. Tapi aku tahu kau tidak bodoh, dasar bodoh."

Kosakata favorit Eren saat memakinya sudah ribuan kali dilontarkan tanpa rasa berdosa. Tapi Jean selalu saja percaya kepada Eren, temannya itu takkan pernah menjerumuskannya. Eren dan mata penuh semangatnya juga jadi alasan untuk Jean mengambil formulir pendaftaran masuk ke Institut Teknik Negeri melalui jalur seleksi tulis. Hari Selasa minggu depan adalah tes kemampuan dasar Matematika dan IPA, Rabu adalah tes kemampuan bahasa Inggris dan psikotes. Jean sudah membuang mimpinya jadi fotografer. Dibacanya kertas bukti pendaftaran yang sesuai rencana akan segera Jean masukkan ke dalam kardus, tempatnya mengepak baju-baju Eren setelah ujian selesai.

_Jean Kirsctein – SMA Trost_

_NOMOR UJIAN: 1120 – 2341 - 0073_

_Pilihan 1: TEKNIK ELEKTRO (KODE JURUSAN: TE003)_

_Pilihan 2: TEKNIK ELEKTRO (KODE JURUSAN: TE003)_

_Pilihan 3: TEKNIK ELEKTRO (KODE JURUSAN: TE003)_

Jean tahu untuk kali ini Eren akan mau mengajaknya main ke rumah. Jean akan menunggu sampai Eren mau menemuinya lagi, belajar sampai muntah-muntah, mengambil 24 SKS tiap semester, dan lulus paling cepat dari yang lain. Eren akan segera tahu sehebat apa mantan teman sekamarnya. Lebih hebat dari Rivaille-sensei. Rivaille-sensei yang belakangan air mukanya kian lusuh dan selalu diduganya kurang tidur akibat gila pekerjaan. Jean berharap tidak bertemu guru jahat itu pagi ini.

.

/Mikasa/

Seperti biasa, Mikasa Ackerman selalu menjadi pengunjung perpustakaan yang paling rajin dari yang lain. Membaca buku-buku kedokteran, buku biomedik dasar, buku asuhan keperawatan, apa saja yang ditemukannya di dalam jajaran kitab pengetahuan penghuni rak-rak tinggi.

Mikasa selalu berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri, akan menemukan sebanyak-banyaknya informasi tentang penyakit kelainan trombosit. Dibukanya satu buku, dilihat judul babnya. Asuhan klinis ITP—_Idiopathic Trombocytopenic Purpura_. Merasa penting, Mikasa membawa buku itu duduk ke kursi kayu panjang untuk dibaca. Tekun, Mikasa tidak melewatkan sebiji kata pun. Mikasa ingin jadi dokter, sudah terlanjur melempar keinginan ayah angkatnya secara sepihak, beliau yang menyatakan dirinya sangat cocok untuk masuk akademi kepolisian. Mikasa tidak ingin mengurusi penjahat, Mikasa hanya selalu berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk menjaga Eren.

"Apa sudah ada kabar dari Jeager-san tentang Eren, Mikasa?"

"Belum. Tapi aku harap Eren akan datang di pesta perpisahan sekolah besok malam."

Petugas perpustakaan bahkan sudah mengenalnya dengan sangat baik. Saat masih kelas satu SMA, Eren selalu dipaksanya belajar di perpustakaan, sampai akhirnya jadi kebiasaan dan Eren jadi sering meminta bantuan diajari soal hitung-hitungan. Berkat Mikasa, Eren jadi lihai menghitung, baik hitungan menggunakan rumus, maupun menurunkannya dari teori-teori dasar yang tidak terpikirkan sama sekali oleh siswa kebanyakan. Nilai Eren yang semula biasa-biasa saja jadi merangkak naik memuaskan dalam grafik di laporan hasil belajar. Eren dipanggil untuk mewakili sekolah dalam olimpiade tingkat SMA. Saat itulah Mikasa sempat pernah menyesal karena Eren jadi harus sering bertemu dengan Rivaille-sensei yang membimbingnya dalam klub sains sepulang sekolah.

"Maaf, _Okaa-san_. Aku pulang terlambat lagi."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Eren. _Okaa-san, Otou-san_ dan Mikasa baru saja selesai makan malam. _Okaa-san_ lihat tadi Mikasa juga sudah menghangatkan lagi sisa nasi untukmu."

Eren jadi sering baru sampai rumah saat jam hampir menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, membuat Mikasa khawatir dan sering meminta _Otou-san_ membiarkannya menyusul Eren ke tempat Rivaille-sensei. Kekhawatiran Mikasa yang berlebihan memang tidak pernah terbukti, tapi alasan yang dipakai Eren untuk menenangkan hati keluarga hanya berkisar itu-itu saja, "Dipaksa mengerjakan lima gepok buku bank soal oleh Rivaille-sensei." Atau, "Rivaille-sensei mengajakku mampir ke rumahnya, melihat kolam ikan dan mengambil buku kumpulan rumus. Rivaille-sensei mengatakan aku harus banyak belajar agar bisa sampai tingkat nasional."

Mikasa yang menunggu sambil mencuci piring di dapur sudah bosan mendengarnya.

"Kau jadi mendaftar kuliah kedokteran di Universitas Sina, Mikasa?"

Lamunannya mengabur. Mikasa hanya tersenyum sambil memasukkan buku di tangannya dalam jajaran buku lain di dalam rak. Tidak ada informasi baru. Semua informasi medis dari buku itu sudah Mikasa hapal mati dalam kepala. Hari ini dirinya gagal mendapatkan informasi yang lebih berguna untuk Eren. Catatan rekam medis terakhir yang dicuri Mikasa dari ruang kerja ayah angkatnya mengatakan trombosit Eren hanya mencapai 20.750 per milimeter kubik darah dan tubuh Eren harus mampu menaikkan trombositnya hingga mencapai nilai minimal 150.000 untuk bisa datang ke pesta perpisahan bersama teman-teman tanpa kursi roda, dan tanpa seorang pendamping yang setiap saat harus siaga menopang jika tiba-tiba Eren ambruk tidak sadarkan diri.

Mikasa menelan ludah, sadar dirinya harus datang sendiri besok malam. Atau jika tidak kuat dengan rasa kecewa, gadis itu akan memutuskan untuk belajar saja di rumah. Ujian masuk fakultas kedokteran sudah dekat. Mikasa yakin akan lolos menjalani serangkaian tes tulis dan tes kesehatan. Dirinya cerdas, cantik, sehat, memiliki uang, dan tidak buta warna. Apalagi yang kurang? Gadis itu positif akan diterima menjadi tenaga medis profesional. Mikasa Ackerman bertekad tidak mau gagal menjaga Eren Jaeger untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

.

/Erwin/

Erwin Smith menutup arsip data dalam komputer dan meneguk secangkir teh pahit yang sudah mendingin. Aurou Bossard baru saja melaporkan sebuah kejadian menjemukan di sebuah kamar apartemen dan membawakan dirinya barang bukti berupa sebotol desinfektan yang terguling, dan bau produk kimia dari serpihan cangkir yang masih tercium pekat meski sudah jadi beling-beling. Erwin mengingat ada begitu banyak kejadian mengesankan selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Awal minggu lalu Erwin mendapat laporan dari keluarga seorang mempelai wanita karena mempelai pria kabur sehari sebelum prosesi pemberkatan nikah. Akhir bulan lalu Erwin diajak oleh dua orang guru dari SMA Trost menjadi saksi hukum, menjaga ujian akhir seorang anak penderita penyakit langka di rumah sakit yang bahkan sudah tidak kuat duduk dan menulis.

Erwin kadang-kadang ingin membuat sebuah laman _online_ personal untuk menceritakan kepada dunia seberapa dinamis pekerjaannya. Namun, rupanya Auruo tidak akan membiarkannya membuang-buang banyak waktu untuk berkontemplasi. Erwin punya banyak pekerjaan yang bahkan sudah datang sebelum dirinya sempat sarapan pagi.

"Kau panggil tim siaga. Kita segera berangkat, Auruo."

Lugas dan berwibawa, diterimanya laporan dari Auruo dan disuruhnya seorang anak buah yang lain untuk mengambil gulungan garis polisi. Mereka akan segera bertolak ke tempat kejadian perkara tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi. Di dalam mobil polisi dengan sirine yang dimatikan, Erwin membuang pandang ke luar jendela. Betapa dirinya akan sangat merasa berdosa jika membiarkan ada mayat membusuk karena digeletakkan terlalu lama, dan akan sangat menyesal jika menunda-nunda tugas dokter forensik untuk melakukan otopsi sesuai prosedur. Erwin terikat dengan sumpah jabatan, dirinya tidak bisa lengah hanya demi membayangkan macam-macam.

.

/Annie/

Duduk di bangku kelas paling belakang, Annie Leonhardt menatap pagi hari yang mendung melalui jendela kaca. Sebelah tangannya membuka-tutup sampul kamus bahasa ilmiah setebal 20 inchi. Fokusnya hanya ada dalam lamunan, lantaran masih diingatnya bagaimana perdebatan panjangnya dengan Rivaille-sensei tempo hari di belakang ruang tata usaha, saat dua orang berbeda usia sama-sama keras kepalanya mempertahankan argumen. Annie bukannya tidak peduli dengan Eren. Annie bahkan masih bisa mencium wangi parfum Eren dalam kamus mengerikan bertuliskan namanya. Annie menyukai wangi itu, tapi tidak menyukai bagaimana Rivaille-sensei selalu bersama Eren. Wangi asli Eren mengabur karena bergaul dengan lelaki itu, dan Annie perlahan-lahan menjauh.

"Apa kabar, orang yang ingin cepat mati?"

Saat ini, Annie ingin mendekat lagi kepada Eren. Bertanding main basket bersama, atau latihan _pull up_ mungkin bisa jadi alasan yang menarik untuk menghabiskan waktu sepulang sekolah nanti. Tapi Annie tahu dirinya akan selamanya jadi pengagum rahasia. Annie menyesal selalu memberikan kesan tidak peduli kepada Eren. Annie masih ingat juga bagaimana dulu dirinya bertemu Eren dengan kulit lengan memar-memar di pinggir lapangan. Ketika itu mereka baru naik kelas dua SMA, Eren menyingkir jauh sebelum pelajaran olahraga disudahi dan peluit ditiupkan oleh _sensei_.

"Kau habis berkelahi?"

Di mata Annie, Eren adalah seorang pelanggar peraturan. Saat itu Annie selalu menduga Eren salah satu pelaku tawuran yang kemarin sempat diseret secara brutal dan dijadikan kacung seharian oleh guru Fisika merangkap penanggungjawab ketertiban siswa, Rivaille-sensei yang menyebalkan itu. Connie, Thomas, Franz, semuanya sudah tertangkap. Annie kira hanya Eren yang luput jadi target operasi Rivaille-sensei, dan Eren harus mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya.

"Tidak mengakui kesalahanmu, berarti kau bukan laki-laki."

Annie meraup lengan Eren, menariknya, ingin segera menyeret pemuda yang ingin cepat mati ke pengadilan agar mengakui bahwa dirinya kemarin memang ikut tawuran. Tapi Eren berusaha menarik lengannya dari paksaan Annie. Eren memprotes, mengatakan bahwa Annie tidak berhak memaksanya mengakui sesuatu yang tidak Eren lakukan. Annie sudah berhasil menyeret Eren sejauh delapan meter, dan baru menghentikan langkah ketika Eren ambruk dengan kepala terumbuk lantai kasar lapangan olahraga.

.

/Petra/

Di pagi hari yang tidak terlalu cerah, Petra Ral tetap membuka tokonya. Ada beberapa sediaan bunga segar baru yang harus dipajang agar terlihat oleh pelanggan. Puluhan mawar potong sudah ditumpuk-tumpuk oleh distributor di atas meja kasir. Juga belasan lili putih tanpa aroma dalam keranjang, dan seikat besar bunga sedap malam yang membuat Petra merasa tidak harus menyemprotkan pengharum ruangan untuk mengusir udara pengap di toko kecilnya.

Petra mengambil kartu-kartu catatan pesanan. Menyortirnya, berusaha adil, yang bertanggal lebih lama harus didahulukan. Saat itulah Petra melihat pesanan Rivaille-san sudah lewat batas waktu. Petra ingat dirinya sempat merangkai buket cantik berisi beberapa tangkai mawar merah dengan pita manis berwarna kuning cerah. Padahal Rivaille-san sudah berkata kepadanya akan datang lagi kemarin untuk mengambil pesanan yang sudah dibayar harganya. Rivaille-san ingin melamar seseorang, katanya. Tapi Petra sampai lupa, buket Rivaille-san mahkota bunganya sampai menghitam di pinggir-pinggir karena sudah tidak segar lagi.

Petra memutuskan untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya. Mungkin Rivaille-san lupa, atau sakit. Petra tidak punya nomor untuk menghubungi pelanggannya itu. Apalagi memang Rivaille-san baru sekali memesan di tempatnya, dan langsung bertanya bunga apa yang paling cocok diberikan saat ingin meminta seseorang menjadi pendamping hidup—bunga simbol cinta dan kasih sayang pada pasangan. Petra sempat tertawa kecil, mengambil gunting potong, memilah-milah, kemudian mengambil setangkai mawar mekar dari kerumunan warna-warni. Rivaille-san tidak sempat bertanya harga, percaya-percaya saja, langsung meletakkan beberapa lembar uang yang terlalu berlebihan bagi Petra, dan pria itu mengatakan ingin dirangkaikan sebuah buket istimewa untuk tiga hari lagi.

Petra baru berpaling dari kartu-kartu di tangannya ketika mendengar suara hujan jatuh menumbuk jalan beraspal di depan toko kecil itu. Petra memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar, melihat bagaimana hujan selama berhari-hari tidak pernah bosan mengguyur pagi di kota tempat tinggalnya. Petra menengadahkan tangan, merasakan tetes-tetes air. Tanpa sengaja kakinya menginjak selembar buletin kriminal. Ayahnya selalu berlangganan meski tidak pernah dibaca.

Diusapnya tangan yang basah sekali dua kali, Petra kemudian membungkuk mengambil warta berita yang pinggirannya sudah lusuh dengan bekas sepatu karetnya. Ada bayi ditemukan di tong sampah, seorang murid kursus balet diperkosa gurunya, seorang pengendara di bawah umur menewaskan segerombolan pejalan kaki, dan sebuah berita tentang bunuh diri remaja berusia belasan tahun.

Petra memutuskan untuk membawa bacaannya ke dalam saja. Kota kecilnya yang damai sudah jadi tidak aman akhir-akhir ini.

.

/Rivaille/

Sebelum anak-anak mendapatkan pengumuman apakah mereka lulus atau tidak, Rivaille sudah mengetahui hasil ujian mereka dua hari sebelumnya. Rivaille ditugaskan oleh kepala sekolah untuk membuka laman pendidikan dengan kode rahasia, mencetak daftar pengumuman lulus dan memerintahkan petugas kesiswaan untuk mengatur pencetakan surat-surat pernyataan lulus atau tidak yang akan dikirimkan oleh sekolah ke rumah-rumah siswa secara pribadi.

Rivaille meneliti daftar nama anak didiknya satu-persatu. Mikasa Ackerman berhasil mendapatkan nilai lulus sempurna. Jean Kirsctein baik-baik saja kecuali dengan nilai ujung tombak di mata pelajaran Fisika. Annie Leonhardt hampir menyaingi Mikasa, mendapatkan nilai sepuluh di tiga mata pelajaran kecuali Matematika. Sasha Brauss mendapatkan nilai enam koma sekian di semua bidang studi, tapi jika dirata-rata tetap memenuhi standar kelulusan jadi gadis itu lolos. Terakhir, Rivaille harus menghela napas dalam ketika melihat hasil ujian Eren—Fisika dan Matematika Eren mendapat nilai kritis di bawah tiga koma dua.

Rivaille masih ingin berharap. Ditelusurinya daftar nilai Eren yang lain. Bahasa Inggris, Biologi, Kimia ... Semua mengecewakan. Rivaille kehilangan harapan. Dirinya harus segera memberitahu pada Grisha dan Carla Jeager-san bahwa putra tercinta mereka harus mengulang kelas 3 SMA lagi tahun depan.

Rivaille tidak mematikan komputernya. Beringsut ke depan lemari es, mengaduk-aduk isinya. Ditemukannya sekotak teh hitam kering dan gula blok. Rivaille memutuskan menyeduh secangkir penuh. Tidak mau menggunakan dispenser, lelaki itu menjerang sepanci kecil air. Menunggu air panasnya mendidih hingga berbuih, pikiran Rivaille hanya tertuju kepada Eren.

"Aku ingin menjadi guru seperti Rivaille-sensei." Saat itu Eren masih bisa tertawa, baru empat hari lalu pemuda itu mengerjakan ujian akhirnya. "Aku ingin masuk ke fakultas keguruan, karena aku suka Fisika, dan menjadi guru yang sama hebatnya dengan _Sensei_. Ah, rasanya aku akan sangat hancur kalau tidak sempat mengikuti ujian masuk universitas tahun ini. Rivaille-sensei harus bertanggungjawab kalau aku sampai tidak lulus ujian akhir SMA yang kemarin itu—aduh."

Rivaille gemas menjitak pucuk kepala Eren, merangkul pundak muridnya—dan yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun—Rivaille menyandarkan kepala Eren ke dadanya. Mengusap-usap pelan. Menikmati setiap detik manis yang sangat jarang Rivaille dapatkan.

"Kalau kau tidak lulus tahun ini, berjanjilah untuk bertahan sampai tahun depan, tahun depannya lagi, dan tahun depannya lagi. Kau masih punya banyak kesempatan untuk mencapai cita-citamu, Eren."

"Yah," Eren mendesah lucu, Rivaille gemas ingin mencium pipi bulatnya. "Tapi, _Sensei_, aku tidak tahu akan bertahan sampai kapan. Kalau aku tidak lulus SMA tahun ini, masih sepanjang itukah umurku untuk ikut ujian tahun depan? Masih bisakah aku tercatat jadi mahasiswa? Aku juga ingin menggunakan jas almamater kampus seperti teman-teman yang lain—aduh!"

"Berhentilah merajuk, kau akan hidup selama yang kau mau. Kau percaya padaku, 'kan, Eren?"

Rivaille tidak tahu seperti apa ekspresi Eren jika mengetahui ciuman dadakan yang diberikannya untuk membungkam celotehan Eren ternyata tidak terbayar dengan manis. Rivaille menyesal mengapa tidak membantu Eren bermain curang, meralat beberapa jawabannya atau apapun. Kenapa amplop itu harus tersegel, dan mengapa Eren harus sakit? Kalau sudah begini, bagaimana Eren bisa bertahan dan meraih cita-citanya untuk menjadi mahasiswa? Eren mungkin masih bisa bertahan sebulan dua bulan. Tapi tidak untuk setahun lamanya.

Rivaille mematikan api kompor, tidak jadi menyeduh teh. Diambilnya ponsel yang digeletakkan di atas ranjang. Ada beberapa pesan dari Farlan, dari Sasha Brauss yang masih lancang memintanya menurunkan jumlah tulisan pengakuan untuk tidak mengulangi makan di kelas, dan Rivaille mengabaikan semuanya.

Lelaki itu mencari di internet. Alamat praktik dokter, internis, petugas palang merah, siapapun, yang bisa membantunya memberikan seluruh trombositnya kepada Eren. Kalau bisa untuk stok setahun, kalau perlu sekalian beli lemari pendingin untuk membekukan produk sel-sel darah. Eren tidak boleh mati, Rivaille masih punya tugas untuk mengantarnya jadi mahasiswa seperti apa yang Eren impikan.

"Bisa kau bantu aku? Kubayar berapapun. Kalau _deal_, kita akan bertemu malam ini juga."

Tentu saja bisa. Memanfaatkan calon korban yang awam akan dunia pengobatan, hanya tahu tranfusi, pemindahan darah, donor, tanpa pemahaman mendalam, seorang dokter gadungan yang bahkan tidak pernah menjalani sumpah jabatan, menerima tawaran Rivaille dan segepok uang bernominal besar dari pria malang itu. Darah Rivaille dikuras, begitu pula hartanya. Cairan hidupnya disentrifugasi dengan putaran 25.000 ppm, dipisahkan hematokrit, sel darah putih, plasma, hingga akhirnya trombosit murni didapatkan dalam bentuk konsentrat. Sangat sedikit jumlahnya, tidak sebanding dengan pengorbanan Rivaille. Trombosit beku rencananya dikirimkan oleh Rivaille kepada Eren melalui pihak rumah sakit bersama sebuket bunga mawar.

Tapi hadiah dari Rivaille tidak pernah sampai. Rivaille meninggal di bilik praktik seorang dokter gadungan yang bersama bawahan-bawahannya akan mengirimkan jasad Rivaille ke kediamannya dengan dalih gagal operasi. Eren justru mendengar dari Hanji Zoe bahwa Rivaille telah mati karena perdarahan hebat ketika pemuda bermata hijau itu tidak bisa tidur tadi malam.

Hanya Hanji satu-satunya yang tidak percaya Rivaille dioperasi—Rivaille tidak pernah kelihatan sakit apapun selama ini—sedangkan Eren, bocah itu menelan mentah-mentah informasi yang diterimanya.

.

/Hanji/

Hanji Zoe tidak pernah berpikir ke mana dirinya akan membuang bertumpuk-tumpuk kardus berisi kortikosteroid yang sempat direncanakannya akan diberikan untuk injeksi rutin bagi Eren. Hanji merosot di kursi, kacamatanya pun merosot, jas dokternya tertaut di gantungan dengan stetoskop, sekaligus tas tangan berisi piston suntik, jarum berukuran variatif, kapas steril, dan sebotol alkohol 70 persen yang isinya sudah hampir habis. Hanji telah mengecek bahwa benar-benar tidak ada jadwal visit pasien hari ini, dan sepertinya Hanji harus segera bertolak ke apartemen Rivaille untuk memastikan pemuda berambut cokelat yang dilihatnya di koran tadi pagi bukanlah Eren Jaeger.

Hanji meremas bolpoin di tangannya, selembar daftar absensi dokter jaga. Hanji berminat mengingkari jadwal praktik di rumah hari ini. Semalaman berkutat dengan perawat-perawat muda di IGD membuatnya kelelahan, dan secangkir kopi tanpa gula tidak cukup untuk mengurai pikirannya yang berserabut dan hampir mencapai taraf depresif. Hanji mulai menekan-nekan layar ponsel, mencari-cari nomor Moblit. Siapa tahu bekas juniornya saat masih berdiri di bawah satu bendera almamater kampus itu bisa membantu. Moblit baru minggu lalu dikabarkan lulus strata dua dari fakultas psikologi. Hanji butuh bantuannya sekarang.

"Tidak berhasil menemukan pasienmu yang lari dalam keadaan sekarat itu, Hanji-san?"

Pertanyaan dari rekan-rekannya tidak dipedulikan Hanji. Semuanya, ya, semuanya berlangsung begitu cepat. Baru kemarin sore Hanji mendengar Rivaille telah membayar sekian ratus ribu dolar untuk meminta seorang dokter dengan izin praktek non-legal untuk menguras darahnya, menyediakan sebanyak-banyaknya persediaan trombosit bagi Eren. Hanji menyesal benar-benar, Rivaille tidak tahu apa-apa bagaimana medis bekerja. Rivaille hanya tahu Eren mengalami penurunan trombosit drastis selama sekian waktu lamanya, Rivaille tidak tahu bahwa Hanji pun selama ini bersikeras membuat Eren bertahan dengan menyuntikkan kortikosteroid, agar Eren bisa tetap sekolah, agar Eren bisa tetap sama menjalani hari-hari seperti teman-temannya.

Bahkan Hanji menangis tanpa suara di koridor rumah sakit saat bulan lalu Rivaille datang bersama dengan guru Eren dan seorang polisi berseragam. Seolah tanpa hati, Hanji sempat melihat Rivaille mengeluarkan sepaket kertas ujian dari amplop bersegel. Duduk di ujung ranjang, Rivaille dengan suara rendah dan dingin membacakan soalnya untuk Eren, sementara Eren akan menjawab satu-persatu dengan suara yang lemah, dan guru Eren akan menuliskannya menggunakan pensil 2B di kertas lembar jawaban.

Jika ada soal hitung-hitungan, Eren yang sudah tidak kuat menulis akan membiarkan bibirnya melontarkan jawaban seadanya. Jika intuisinya mengatakan A, Eren akan menjawab A. Jika B, Eren akan menjawab B. Begitu berulang-ulang hingga semuanya selesai. Tidak seperti teman-temannya yang bisa belajar, bertukar kertas jawaban diam-diam, atau mendapat bocoran jawaban dari berbagai penjuru dunia, Eren hanya bisa menjawab soal-soal ujian kelulusan SMA dengan berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Menahan pening di kepala dan nyeri di sekujur tubuh. Hanji harus siap sedia setiap saat. Ketika Rivaille dan timnya pergi, malam harinya Hanji harus siaga semalaman dengan parasetamol dan termometer karena demam Eren mencapai 40 derajat hingga mengeluh terus-terusan dalam tidurnya. Hanji tidak bisa sembarangan lagi memberi obat penenang untuk Eren.

"Ah, ya, hasil ujian pasien kecilmu yang mengerjakan tes di rumah sakit itu, apakah sudah keluar?"

Seorang rekan perawat yang berbincang dengannya tempo hari bertanya tanpa rasa berdosa. Hanji hanya tersenyum samar dan melenggang pergi, membawa serta tas dan jas dokternya.

.

/Eren/

Eren Jaeger dengan kepalanya yang berat dan pandangan mengabur, masih bisa melihat bayangan panci aluminium berisi air di atas kompor, kotak teh hitam yang sudah dibuka, sestoples gula blok yang lupa ditutup hingga segerombolan semut beramai-ramai masuk, dan CPU komputer yang mendengung karena telah begitu lama menyala tanpa diberi belas kasihan.

Eren mengecek ke dalam kamar, tidak ada orang. Eren mengecek ke dalam kamar mandi, lantai keramik dingin benar-benar kering entah kapan terakhir digunakan. Eren mengecek ruang baca, ada beberapa buku mengenai indikasi transfusi produk darah yang dibiarkan terbuka dengan bantuan pembatas. Akhirnya Eren menyerah menemukan Rivaille-sensei, mungkin Eren harus mengingat-ingat untuk membawa ponsel ke manapun dirinya pergi. Agar bisa menghubungi Rivaille-sensei, agar tidak kehilangan jejak, agar bisa memastikan langsung dengan suara bahwa kabar Rivaille-sensei mati di meja operasi hanya bohong belaka.

Eren memutuskan untuk mematikan komputer sebelum CPU-nya terbakar. Menemukan sambungan internet sudah putus koneksi dengan laman pendidikan rahasia yang masih terbuka menampilkan informasi mengejutkan terkait dengan nama dan hasil ujiannya.

Setelah detik itu, Eren tidak akan pernah ingat lagi perjuangan _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_ mengobatkan tubuhnya agar sembuh dari penyakit, agar Eren bisa bertahan begitu lama melihat dunia ini meski dengan vonis penyakitnya.

Eren menemukan harapan baru pada sebuah cangkir keramik yang dibiarkan Rivaille-sensei menelungkup di samping kotak teh dan gula blok, serta memutuskan berhenti mencari obat semprot pembunuh serangga setelah menemukan sebotol penuh desinfektan yang seharusnya digunakan untuk menyiram lantai.

Eren meneguk sajian istimewanya sambil berdiri, cangkir terbanting hingga berkeping-keping di atas permukaan dingin pualam tak sampai lima detik kemudian.

.

/Mikasa/

Pagi ini pengumuman kelulusan SMA tetap berlangsung. Namun, acara perayaan nanti malam ditiadakan. SMA Trost sedang berkabung. Kehilangan dua warga sekolah berbeda jabatan yang sama-sama mati secara tidak wajar. Keduanya disemayamkan di gedung prosesi milik sekolah, Mikasa mengutuk siapapun yang mendekati jasad Eren, melempar medali yang diberikan oleh kepala sekolah sebagai tanda dirinya adalah lulusan terbaik. Mengatakan kepada ayah angkatnya, dirinya sudah tidak berminat lagi mendaftar kuliah untuk menjadi dokter.

Namun, _Otou-san_ dengan tegar mengatakan, mulai hari ini kenangan tentang Eren adalah sesuatu yang sudah harus Mikasa hapus perlahan-lahan.

.

/Armin/

Armin selalu membenci hari yang muram. Pagi itu dirinya bertemu komandan polisi berambut pirang yang mengangawani jasad Eren disemayamkan. Pak Polisi bilang, Armin tidak boleh menangis. Eren sudah bahagia di dunia yang lain, dan tangisan Armin justru akan memberatkan langkahnya. Armin memberikan setangkai bunga untuk Eren, dan setangkai bunga yang lain untuk Rivaille-sensei. Kotak sarapan yang sengaja dibuatnya sambil menangis dini hari tadi, sepertinya akan berakhir lagi ke dalam tong sampah. Eren tidak akan pernah menolak masakannya lagi, apalagi memujinya.

Pak Polisi mengatakan, mulai hari ini kenangan tentang Eren adalah sesuatu yang sudah harus Armin hapus perlahan-lahan.

.

/Sasha/

Sasha menyesal tidak sempat memberikan surat pengakuan pelanggarannya pada Rivaille-sensei. Padahal, dirinya sudah sungguh-sungguh berjanji tidak akan mengulangi perbuatan seperti itu lagi. Sasha memberikan penghormatan terakhir dengan bunga dan tangisan keras. Gadis itu duduk di sudut ruang persemayaman sambil terisak-isak ditemani Connie yang menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. Gara-gara Rivaille-sensei dan tugas remidialnya yang mematikan itu jugalah Sasha berhasil lulus meski nilainya pas-pasan.

Sasha membuka ponsel, masuk ke dalam laman jejaring sosial, mencari nama gurunya. Sasha memberikan pesan singkat di linimasa, "_Sensei_, aku janji tidak akan nakal lagi."

Connie mengatakan, mulai hari ini kenangan tentang Rivaille-sensei adalah sesuatu yang sudah harus Sasha hapus perlahan-lahan.

.

/Annie/

Annie Leonhardt tidak mau masuk ke dalam gedung. Gadis itu sudah menerima ciuman selamat dari _Otou-san_ yang datang dengan dasi dan senyuman lebar. Sebentar lagi Annie bisa pergi kuliah ke luar kota untuk melanjutkan mimpinya menjadi arsitek. Annie mengeluarkan sebuah kamus dari dalam tas selempang. Mengusap nama Eren yang tergores besar-besar dengan pena biru berkelip-kelip. Annie menghidu aroma parfum Eren yang lekat menempel di lembar-lembar kertasnya. Gadis itu akan menitipkan bukunya pada Ibu Eren, dengan sedikit ucapan belasungkawa dan keyakinan bahwa seorang calon arsitek tidak akan memerlukan barang seperti itu lagi.

_Otou-san_ mengatakan, mulai hari ini kenangan tentang Eren adalah sesuatu yang sudah harus Annie hapus perlahan-lahan.

.

/Hanji/

Sejak dulu Hanji selalu bersikeras bahwa Rivaille memang orang yang bodoh. Rivaille tidak pernah mendengarkannya yang selalu berusaha membuat nasihat-nasihat berdasar logika. Rivaille tidak tahu dirinya khawatir, Rivaille tidak tahu dirinya pun tidak pernah berhenti memikirkan Eren. Hanji sekarang semakin yakin otak Rivaille tidak digunakan dengan benar selama hidup. Hanji, sebelum pergi ke gedung persemayaman dengan pakaian hitam-hitam, sempat menyuruh salah satu bawahannya di rumah sakit untuk membuang konsentrat trombosit kiriman Rivaille yang sama sekali tidak berguna itu. Lima puluh persen dari hati Hanji berada dalam kondisi kecewa, lima puluh persennya lagi menjelaskan bahwa Hanji benar-benar sedang berkabung.

Melalui sebuah pesan singkat, bawahan Hanji mengatakan, tidak ada gunanya mengedepankan emosi, mulai hari ini kenangan tentang Rivaille adalah sesuatu yang sudah harus Hanji hapus perlahan-lahan.

.

/Jean/

Jean menandaskan botol air mineralnya hingga tak tersisa. _Okaa-san_ sedang mendatangi orang tua Eren, dan Jean tidak mau ikut serta. Pemuda itu juga tidak berkenan menyematkan bunga. Jean justru berlari ke lapangan parkir dan mengambil motor besarnya.

Jean berkendara menantang angin ke toko buku, menghabiskan sisa uang cadangan di dalam dompetnya untuk membeli setumpuk rumus-rumus Fisika, bank soal, latihan psikotes, _TOEFL Peparation_, dan sekian banyak buku kumpulan soal ujian masuk universitas. Jean juga membeli satu rim kertas kosong, juga satu pak bolpoin bertinta biru kesukaan Eren. Jean berjanji akan memenuhi setiap lembar perseginya dengan jawaban-jawaban soal, coretan hitung-hitungan, hapalan jembatan keledai, dan tidak akan membiarkan kertas ada selembar pun yang dicoretinya dengan nama Eren.

Tidak ada yang mengatakan Jean harus melupakan Eren. Jean yakin seseorang harus tahu dengan benar bagaimana cara terbaik untuk menyikapi kehilangan.

.

.

Selepas upacara penghormatan terakhir, dunia berjalan sebagaimana mestinya untuk para alumni SMA Trost. Masih ada beberapa orang yang rajin datang berkunjung ke makam Eren dan Rivaille-sensei. Namun semua telah perlahan-lahan melupakan bagaimana dulu ada diantara mereka yang menangis sehari semalam, ketika baru pertama kali menyadari Eren tidak bisa tumbuh dewasa bersama-sama dengan mereka. Sekaligus ketika baru pertama kali menyadari, Rivaille-sensei tidak bisa pula melihat murid-muridnya tumbuh dewasa dan memberikan kabar kelak bahwa anak didiknya telah berhasil lulus jadi sarjana.

Rivaille-sensei sudah tidak boleh diganggu lagi dengan kenakalan mereka. Rivaille-sensei harus menemani Eren. Eren Jaeger, yang selalu bermimpi menjadi mahasiswa, menikmati bangku kuliah meski cuma sehari, juga telah pergi bersama perjalanan panjang Rivaille-sensei ke dunia yang kekal.

Eren yang selalu dipedulikan oleh Rivaille-sensei.

Semua orang percaya keduanya kini sedang terbang bersama-sama.

.

Gerimis turun membasahi Kota Trost, semakin lama turun semakin cepat dan pekat. Liburan panjang para mahasiswa sudah berakhir, memaksa teman-teman Eren dan mantan murid-murid Rivaille kembali lagi ke kota perantauannya masing-masing. Mereka telah meninggalkan buket mawar kuning di kedua makam yang bersisian itu. Semoga saja tidak lekas kering, sampai nanti ada salah satu dari mereka yang sempat pulang kembali dan menggantinya dengan bunga yang baru.

**Fin.**

.

.

**A/NOTE**

**Maaf seribu maaf Kazu Fuyuki, kakakmu yang payah ini begitu terlambat mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Tapi percayalah, kiaara tidak akan pernah lupa tanggal itu sekaligus janji buat ngasih kado (seadanya) untuk Kazu.**

**Cerita fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari ceritaan saya bersama seorang sensei sekitar 2 bulan lalu. Beliau pernah mendapatkan pengalaman menemani seorang pasien anak ujian nasional di rumah sakit. Saya lupa penyakitnya apa. Bedanya dengan Eren, anak yang dijaga oleh sensei saya itu meninggal sore hari setelah ujian nasional. Yang lebih menghancurkan hati, dia dinyatakan lulus setelah pengumuman hasil ujian keluar. Yeah, memang, UNAS di negara kita menyimpan banyak cerita. Tapi anggap saja di dunia SnK juga ada UNAS, dan tidak ada ujian kejar paket C. Saya juga nggak tahu apa UNAS dan ujian masuk universitas sekarang sistemnya kayak gini. Saya sudah produk lawas yang ikut UNAS-nya sudah 3,5 tahun yang lalu. -_-**

**Sekian dulu persembahan kecil dari kiaara. Salam manis selalu. =)**


End file.
